


untitled

by AboveBelowGoodbyeHello



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboveBelowGoodbyeHello/pseuds/AboveBelowGoodbyeHello
Summary: Asahi wakes up from a nightmare during a training camp.





	

He quickly rubbed his tear-stained cheeks, biting the down urge to sob. He wasn’t quite sure if he was awake or if he was still dreaming.  
  
Snoring filled the room -- loud, rough, but also comforting. It was enough to ground him, enough to know that he wasn't home, that a car wasn’t racing down the street to hit his dog -- a dog that had been dead for a long time.  
  
He sat up slowly, wincing at his phone’s bright screen, turning it off once he got the time. He shoved it back under his pillow, silently letting out a sigh as he realized the sun wasn't even close to coming up. His eyes felt puffy; he needed air. He squinted through the darkness as he did his best not to step on any of his slumbering teammates on his way out.  
  
He slid the door open, stepping out into the hall and closing the door as quietly as he could. He turned to start heading towards the washroom and nearly shrieked.  
  
Bursting brown eyes, a face illuminated by a phone’s artificial light -- Nishinoya was sitting cross legged beside the door, earbuds in his ears. He raised an eyebrow at Asahi and he let out a breath.  
  
"You scared me," he whispered, voice coming out as a croak. He coughed to clear his throat and repeated himself.  
  
Nishinoya lowered his phone -- presumably watching a show on it? -- and his brow drew together in concern. "You okay?"  
  
"Had a bad dream." He rubbed at his eyes, asking, "Why are you awake?"  
  
"Insomnia," Nishinoya answered easily and -- oh, now that he mentioned it, he could recall Nishinoya accidentally waking the others once because he was fiddling with his phone in the early hours of the morning. That was probably why he was in the hallway now, so that he wouldn't wake anyone up.  
  
He had his hair down, Asahi noted. Cute.  
  
"Wanna talk about your dream?" and Asahi smiled appreciatively at the offer.  
  
"It's okay, it's sorta dumb."  
  
"If something bugs you, I don't think it's dumb." Asahi blinked and Nishinoya continued, "You don't have to tell me about it, but -- you know, you don't have to be so hard on your feelings. They're not dumb or smart, they're just feelings. Your dream made you cry too -- that doesn't sound dumb."  
  
He rolled the words around in his head a few times. He had to wonder why people thought Nishinoya was just a dumb guy who was only good at volleyball, especially when he had moments like these.  
  
"Thanks, Nishinoya," he said sincerely. He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "It's okay, really. I'm just gonna go wash my face, use the toilet." He frowned. " I don't know why I added that last part, please ignore me."  
  
Nishinoya huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, yeah, go do your thing."  
  
"If I'm not back in ten minutes, send a search party," he called over his shoulder as he made his way down the hall.  
  
"I call dibs on your phone," Nishinoya called back.  
  
Asahi laughed, turning a corner, a smile settling on his lips for real. He honestly did feel better, his worries and anxiety so much smaller in the reassurance of Nishinoya's presence.  
  
As soon as he got in the washroom, he did his business, washing his hands and his face. He stared in the mirror, wondered if he had looked this disheveled while talking to Nishinoya. He ran a hand through his hair as he made his way back, the hair on his arms raising in the slight chill of night.  
  
Nishinoya was still on his phone and Asahi plopped down beside him, stretching his legs out in front of him. He attempted to look at the screen but it was moved from his sight.  
  
Nishinoya smirked, holding his phone to his chest. "This isn't for the soft-hearted, Asahi-san. Bloodshed, tears, death -- I don't think you could handle it -- ."  
  
"You're watching Ouran High School Host Club," he interrupted dryly and Nishinoya gasped.  
  
"Of course not." He flipped the screen with a flourish. "I'm watching Cardcaptor Sakura, _duh_."  
  
He snorted and Nishinoya handed over an earbud so he could listen as well. Their shoulders pressed together and Asahi could feel Nishinoya's warmth through his shirt.  
  
The cuteness of show, the flashing lights and magical aspect -- it was nice. Nishinoya leaning his head on his shoulder? Also nice.  
  
"He's so pretty," Nishinoya sighed out, pointing out the long-haired moon guardian.  
  
"He is," Asahi agreed. Teasingly, he added, "Have a thing for white-haired anime boys?"  
  
"I have a thing for long-haired guys in general," Nishinoya teased back and Asahi could feel his cheeks warm.  
  
"I'm sure Kozume would be happy to know," he let out, and Nishinoya laughed, nudging him with his side.  
  
Their hands curled into one another, fingers intertwining.  
  
They continued to watch two more episodes, only being interrupted by Asahi yawning into his hand.  
  
Nishinoya paused the episode after the third time, glancing up at him through his eyelashes. Asahi wasn't sure it was fair for him to be that pretty.  
  
"You should get to bed," Nishinoya murmured. "Still a couple of hours 'til we gotta get up."  
  
Asahi wanted to stay with him a bit longer, but he was getting tired. He handed the earbud back, getting up and suppressing another yawn. "You coming in?"  
  
"Nah, not tired." Nishinoya tugged on their connected hands, voice going softer. "Do you feel a bit better?"  
  
He smiled, squeezing Nishinoya's hand before letting it go. "I do. Thanks, Nishinoya."  
  
He leaned down and brushed his lips against Nishinoya's cheek. Straightening up, he hesitantly watched for his reaction.  
  
They weren't necessarily dating, but they weren't _not_ dating either. They've never really put it into words -- never really had to.  
  
Nishinoya smiled at him shyly and his relief was nearly palpable.  
  
He opened the door to the room, hyper aware of everyone sleeping. "Good night," he whispered.  
  
"G'night, Asahi-san."  
  
Of course, he was plenty tired after being woken up two hours later for the team’s early morning run, but, with a quick morning kiss to the cheek from Nishinoya, the tiredness was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> For Halloween Asanoya Week 2016 Day 1: Nightmares! If you're expecting anything but fluff from me this week then you're about to be disappointed. Thank you for reading!
> 
>    
> My tumblr is karasunokarasuyes.tumblr.com, so come say hi if you feel like it ^_^


End file.
